Tell Him
by Mrs. Dom Masbolle
Summary: How does Elizabeth Darcy tell her husband about a new addition soon to be added to their family? How does Darcy React...Read and find out. This is my first P&P story so be kind.OneShot.


**I don't own any characters…Jane Austen does.**

**Hey guys, I noticed a lack of stories on Lizzy and Darcy having children. This is just a quick one-shot on how she tells Darcy.

* * *

**

**Tell Him**

Elizabeth Darcy stared out the window of her and Mr. Darcy's bedchamber. She had been ill in the mornings for a while now, and her suspicions had been confirmed when the doctor came to see her.

**Lizzy's POV**

_Now all I have to do is tell him…oh! How can I? He's been away so much lately; I wonder when he'll come home this time.?_

Lizzy began pacing the room like she'd been doing for days. Darcy was away on business, and didn't even know she had been ill.

Hearing hoof beats in the courtyard, Elizabeth raced to the window, outside getting off of his horse was her beloved husband.

She ran down the steps as quickly as she could without Mrs. Reynolds scolding her for putting herself at risk in her condition.

Darcy, standing in the doorway, was pushed back against the now closed door as Elizabeth launched herself at him. He laughed, " Lizzy! I've missed you so much Love, judging by your welcome, I'd assume you felt the same way!"

Darcy picked Elizabeth up and hugged her tightly, before kissing her and showing her all his love that'd been bottled up.

When they stopped for air, Mrs. Reynolds was beside them. " Mr. Darcy you really shouldn't be doing that, Mrs. Darcy has been ill lately, and you aren't helping."

Darcy put Elizabeth down, and looked her in the eye with concern. " Lizzy, what's this about you being sick? You didn't put it in any of the letters you sent." He had worry written all over his face, as a gently led her upstairs into their bedchamber.

" Oh, it's nothing…really!" at the look in his eyes.

" Fine, but I'll get it out of you later." Darcy went into the other room, to get into the bath and freshen up after his journey.

* * *

The next day, as Elizabeth and Darcy were finishing breakfast, a servant came in with an urgent message for Mr. Darcy. Darcy looked at his wife, hoping it wasn't another call away for business. After carefully reading it, he looked at Elizabeth again. 

" It is just form the gardener, it seems that there is something that needs some over-seeing, and he needs me to look at it very soon. Don't worry love, I shan't be gone long." With that he got up, kissed Elizabeth and started to go but couldn't as she had a hand on his wrist.

_This will probably be the best time to tell him, we could go out there together, and I could get some fresh air. _Elizabeth then immediately grabbed his wrist.

"Will, why don't I go with you, you could get that done with, and we could have a nice stroll around the lake? Plus it might do me some good to get some fresh air." Elizabeth stood up, and with him, they walked out of the house.

Darcy looked at her with concern._ Why can't she just tell me! Hopefully it isn't anything bad! I pray not. _Those thoughts done with, Darcy looked at what the gardener needed, then took his wife and led her down a path that would eventually lead back to the lake.

When the lake came back into view, but there was still some tree cover, Darcy stopped his wife. "Lizzy, tell me what's wrong. Without you telling I keep imagining things that are horribly wrong!"

Elizabeth looked at her husband. " Will, I didn't mean to make you worry so much. There is nothing wrong with me. I was just a little distracted on how to tell you the cause of my illness. I wanted to go on this walk with you, because I was going to tell you!"

Here Elizabeth stopped, she didn't know how to proceed.

" Lizzy whatever it is, you know you can tell me, nothing will change anything!" Darcy was getting very anxious now, especially with his last words as tears started slowly leaking out of Elizabeth's eyes."

" I'm pretty sure this will change everything. Will, you are going to be…a…well," She was stuttering.

" A what! Lizzy come on love!" He looked her right in the eyes.

" Will, you're going to be a father!" She looked happily back up into his eyes.

He was shocked, that was the last thing he thought could be wrong with his Lizzy. _My Goodness! She's right this is going to change everything…but for the good!…WAIT, I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER! _

What Elizabeth had just said finally took hold of him. Darcy looked at his wife who was beaming at him. " I'm going to be a father…We're going to be parents…I'm going to be a father…LIZZY THIS IS WONDERFUL!"

With that, he picked Lizzy up, and swung her carefully around in his arms…cradling her to his chest. All the while, laughing with tears dropping from his eyes.

* * *

**9 months later**

After 9 months of waiting, Mr. And Mrs. Darcy welcomed a healthy baby boy into the world, Fitzwilliam Darcy Jr.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review so i know what you thought! 


End file.
